1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooling devices for electronic components. Particularly, this invention relates to absorptive coolers and their use in electronic devices, such as computers. More particularly, this invention relates to devices and systems for keeping central processors and other active computer elements cool using heat generated by the electronic device.
2. Description of the Art
Electrical components that have active computational elements (e.g., computer processors, or “chips”) have become smaller over the decades since they were first introduced. As devices become smaller, the power consumption has been decreased, and computer speeds have increased. However, computer processing speed is limited by certain factors, including the operating temperature of the processor. Thus, at low temperatures, processor speeds are higher than for the same processor operating at a higher temperature. Thus, an ongoing objective is to provide efficient means for cooling active computer components such as processors.
Currently, electronic components are cooled by air movement produced by fans, which are run by electrical motors. The cooling efficiency of such systems is relatively low, due, at least in part, to the relatively low heat carrying capacity of gases, such as air, nitrogen and other gases used for conventional cooling devices. Cooling efficiency is so low, in fact, that many systems are required to operate in a temperature controlled (i.e., air conditioned) environment, such a cold room. Failures of air conditioning systems in such rooms can lead to widespread decreases in computing power and speed.
Therefore, there is a need for simple, efficient cooling systems that can be integrated into electronic devices.